coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7289 (8th March 2010)
Plot Peter and Leanne arrive at the Wilsons' house to take Simon to school but George informs them that he's already gone with Eve. Peter seethes but agrees to collect him after school. Trevor's puzzled to find learn that Teresa's the factory cleaner. He congratulates Carla on her joke and offers to buy her a drink to apologise. She accepts. David's unhappy that Gail has summoned Nick home for support. Tina doesn't know what to make of the police's suspicions of Gail. She calls at No.8 to find out what they asked her but David insists they were just covering all angles. Gail and Tina are somewhat pacified by his argument. Nick arrives and goes straight to the factory to ask Carla to reconsider his offer. She sends him packing but it's clear he does not intend to give up. Gail's relieved to have Nick home. The police call and tell her that Joe's body is being released for a funeral. Nick and David surmise that Gail must be in the clear. John enjoys helping Chesney with his Shakespeare homework. Peter and Leanne are furious to find that George picked up Simon from school early. Realising how little she really knew about Joe, Gail asks Tina to help with the funeral arrangements. Tina agrees, reassuring Gail that Joe loved her. George calls at Peter's flat without Simon. He tells him that he's keeping hold of his grandson until Peter can be trusted. Peter goes berserk and storms out of the flat, intent on fetching Simon, and vowing never to let George near him again. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King (Credited as "Carla Gordon") *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Eve Wilson - Sabina Franklyn Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *George and Eve Wilson's house - Living room, kitchen and exterior *Bessie Street *Bessie Street School - Playground Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: George refuses Peter's demand for Simon's return until he sees proof he is fit to care for him; and news that the police are releasing Joe's body dampens speculation about Gail's arrest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,810,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2010 episodes